Ritorno al passato
by Ida59
Summary: In un attimo l'oscurità sembrò risorgere prepotente dal suo passato per assalirlo soffocante e opprimente. È il seguito di "Sfilata di sorrisi".


Ritorno al passato

 **Titolo** : Ritorno al passato

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 17-25 luglio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** Per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale e studenti vari

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** _In un attimo l'oscurità sembrò risorgere prepotente dal suo passato per assalirlo soffocante ed opprimente._ È il seguito di "Sfilata di sorrisi".

 **Parole/pagine** : 1999/4

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Ritorno al passato

Severus scosse di nuovo il capo, la torcia che sfrigolava nel corridoio del sotterraneo a qualche metro da lui: il primo giorno del suo ritorno a Hogwarts come preside, accogliendo l'insistenza ostinata di Minerva, era stato davvero denso di avvenimenti, e, incredibilmente, di inaspettati sorrisi che durante la cena avevano illuminato la Sala Grande riempiendola di calore.

Per primo gli balenò alla mente il largo e impacciato sorriso di Paciock, il ragazzo che più d'ogni altro lo aveva sfidato l'anno precedente, dandogli parecchio filo da torcere e dimostrando una grinta ed un coraggio che certo non si attendeva dallo studente imbranato e incompetente che aveva fuso tanti calderoni durante le lezioni di Pozioni: sì, quel ragazzo lo aveva piacevolmente stupito e spesso era dovuto intervenire d'urgenza, con sempre maggiori difficoltà, per sottrarlo alle ire dei Carrow ed alle loro tremende punizioni inflitte con perfida crudeltà, riuscendo solo a fatica a non scoprire mai il proprio doppio gioco.

C'era uno strano miscuglio di orgoglio e di dispiacere sulle labbra di Paciock: Severus era certo che il ragazzo non rinnegasse nulla della coraggiosa lotta che aveva condotto contro il preside dei Mangiamorte – _ed era giusto così_ – ma era senza dubbio rammaricato d'aver così grossolana-mente sbagliato il bersaglio dei suoi attacchi. Così adesso Neville gli sorrideva con imbarazzato rincrescimento, però rivendicando il diritto alla sua giusta ribellione.

Severus aveva annuito con un mezzo sorriso, tinto di dolorosa amarezza, chiedendosi cosa Paciock avrebbe pensato se avesse mai scoperto l'insensato azzardo con cui l'odiato preside aveva giocato le sue carte, quasi rischiando di rivelare il suo ruolo di spia e così perdendo anche se stesso, pur di salvargli la vita la volta in cui i Carrow avevano deciso di replicare su di lui la _Cruciatus_ che aveva portato alla follia i suoi genitori.

Nell'oscurità silenziosa del sotterraneo il mago si lascò sfuggire un sospiro carico di cupo compiacimento: era stato davvero in gamba durante quell'orribile anno, riuscendo ad ingannare tutti alla perfezione; aveva così potuto bere fino in fondo l'amaro calice dell'odio e del disprezzo che tutti avevano rivolto allo schifoso traditore, all'orrido Mangiamorte, al ripugnante assassino di Albus.

Di nuovo tornò con gli occhi della mente a spaziare in Sala Grande.

Tra i Grifondoro un sorriso spiccava sopra ogni altro, quello della più giovane della numerosa famiglia Weasley.

Durante l'anno precedente, Severus aveva più volte dovuto difendersi dalle ottime fatture Orcovolanti della piccola Weasley. Gliele lanciava subdola alle spalle, con mira perfetta, indirizzandole al mantello svolazzante, quando la notte faceva la ronda nei corridoi per rispedire nei dormitori gli studenti ribelli: cercava solo di evitare che i Carrow li sorprendessero al posto suo, punendoli poi davanti ai suoi occhi con la consueta crudeltà che gli diveniva ogni giorno sempre più insopportabile e metteva a dura prova la sua capacità di continuare a rimanere impassibile davanti alle violenze perpetrate su quei giovani corpi innocenti. Ogni volta che non riusciva ad evitare quelle torture, ed era capitato fin troppe volte durante quell'anno maledetto, si sentiva sempre più colpevole, quasi fosse la sua mano a manovrare la bacchetta e la sua voce a pronunciare i sortilegi che non riusciva ad impedire. Così passava tutte le sue serate, e anche buona parte delle sue notti – ottimo modo per sfuggire al sonno ed agli incubi che sempre lo tormentavano - a fare la ronda nel castello con viso pallido e truce, facendosi odiare sempre più dagli studenti.

Aveva presto scoperto che l'Esercito di Silente si era ricostituito e dove si radunavano; aveva perfino protetto le loro riunioni nella Stanza delle Necessità tenendo i Mangiamorte lontani dal settimo piano. Chissà come lo avrebbe guardato la Weasley se avesse saputo che l'odiato pipistrello era là solo per proteggere lei e i suoi amici!

In quel momento, però, ben altra era l'espressione del viso della ragazza: si rivolgeva a lui – _al maledetto pipistrellaccio nero_ – con un ampio sorriso, grata per tutto ciò che all'insaputa di tutti aveva sempre fatto per proteggere Harry e tutti loro studenti. Sembrava aver compreso solo ora che la _terrificante_ punizione, inflitta per il tentativo di furto della Spada di Grifondoro, era stata solo una finzione magistralmente realizzata dal preside, con una perfetta riuscita: ai Mangiamorte era parsa molto severa e pericolosa – avevano perfino accarezzato l'idea che qualche temibile creatura magica della Foresta Proibita facesse il lavoro sporco al posto loro! – mentre gli studenti, che il mago sapeva perfettamente a quali ben peggiori pericoli avevano saputo far fronte, si erano invece fatti quattro risate alle sue spalle insieme a Hagrid!

Severus chiuse gli occhi e di nuovo si concentrò sulla Sala Grande, all'inizio della cena.

Dal tavolo dei Corvonero, la Lovegood lo fissava con gli occhi azzurri spalancati e il solito sorriso sognante che aveva sempre la fastidiosa capacità di metterlo a disagio: non riusciva proprio a capire cosa si annidasse nella testa della ragazza e frugare con attenta delicatezza nella sua giovane mente non si era mai rivelato utile.

Luna portava dipinta sul volto una strana espressione: era un sorriso particolare, sospeso tra realtà e fantasia ma, almeno, del tutto scevro dalla fastidiosa aria d'imbarazzo misto a vergogna che molti altri studenti invece mostravano in considerazione degli orridi auguri di morte che avevano indirizzato con tutto il cuore al loro preside l'anno precedente. Quel sorriso stava istillando in Severus il fondato dubbio che la ragazza non avesse mai del tutto scartato l'improbabile ipotesi che lui potesse essere sempre rimasto dalla loro parte. Chissà, magari chi militava dalla parte del "bene" possedeva una particolare aura individuabile solo con quei ridicoli occhiali con cui aveva spesso sorpreso l'originale studentessa ad osservarlo con attenzione l'anno prima. O forse, più semplicemente, Luna, che fin dal primo anno di scuola sapeva vedere i Thestrals, aveva anche la capacità di leggere il dolore che albergava nella profondità dei suoi occhi neri, imperscrutabili per chiunque altro…

Ad ogni modo, lo sguardo trasognato che la ragazza gli rivolgeva in quel momento assomigliava in parte al sorriso con cui alcune volte lo aveva squadrato anche l'anno precedente. Sì, una ragazza interessante, davvero difficile da interpretare.

Il mago mise a fuoco un nuovo punto della Sala Grande, ancora perfettamente vivida nella sua memoria.

Scrutava davanti a sé con lo sguardo attento, frugava tra tutti i volti cercando una persona in particolare, il ragazzo per il quale ancora una volta aveva lacerato la propria anima uccidendo il suo unico amico. Possibile che non fosse venuto, quella sera, proprio lui?

Infine lo trovò, relegato in fondo al tavolo dei Serpeverde, quasi a volersi nascondere, ma c'era, invece, e il suo volto aguzzo si aprì in un luminoso sorriso quando gli occhi chiari incontrarono l'oscurità profonda dei suoi: un sorriso che era davvero un premio per Severus.

Draco aveva infine compreso quale tremendo sacrificio il mago avesse compiuto per proteggere l'innocenza della sua anima, dannando un poco di più la propria. Quello del ragazzo era un sorriso colmo di gratitudine, che brillava dell'innocenza che Severus alla sua età aveva già perduto per una tragica scelta sbagliata. Il figlio di Lucius ora si rivolgeva a lui come al proprio mentore, l'uomo cui affidarsi e confidarsi con totale fiducia. Era ben conscio, Draco, dello straziante dolore che Severus si era volontariamente inflitto per impedirgli di compiere gli stessi errori che da ragazzo l'avevano trascinato nel baratro dell'oscurità, tra le crudeli spire dell'Oscuro Signore.

Avevano parlato a lungo, più volte e a cuore aperto, per quanto al mago fosse stato difficile aprirsi – ma Elyn lo aveva molto aiutato in questo, con il suo incoraggiante sorriso – quando Draco era andato a trovarlo al San Mungo durante la sua convalescenza, per ringraziarlo di quel tremendo gesto, di quell' _Avada_ che il giovane non sarebbe mai riuscito a pronunciare, di quell'orrenda maledizione che aveva graziato l'anima del ragazzo per dannare ancor di più quella del mago.

Severus sospirò profondamente, per un attimo rivedendo ancora tutti i volti che poco prima gremivano fino all'inverosimile la Sala Grande, con i loro sorrisi carichi di rincrescimento e di implicita richiesta di perdono.

Ma il mago non aveva nulla da perdonare, a nessuno di loro!

L'anno precedente aveva solo recitato al meglio la sua orribile parte di doppio e triplo giochista, riuscendo ad ingannare alla perfezione anche tutti coloro per i quali ancora e sempre lottava, ben conscio che la sua vita sarebbe valsa meno di quella d'un elfo domestico se davanti a Voldemort, anche solo per un istante, avesse abbassato le proprie difese lasciando la mente senza protezione davanti al suo sguardo d'ardente rubino.

Ma a loro, a tutti loro che adesso gli sorridevano cercando il suo perdono, Severus non aveva proprio nulla da perdonare: l'avevano odiato e disprezzato a fondo, avevano in qualsiasi modo mostrato il loro disgusto con lo sguardo tutte le volte che lo incrociavano nella scuola; quando erano stati costretti ad avere a che fare con lui, avevano lasciato che il ribrezzo verso la sua persona trapelasse dal loro tono di voce, talvolta anche dalle loro parole astiose, nel caso dei più arditi.

E il mago era sempre rimasto in silenzio, in apparenza freddo ed impassibile, accettando con dolorosa rassegnazione il loro odio, sorbendolo fino all'ultima goccia amara.

 _Sapendo di meritarlo_.

Perché quell'odio era _giusto_ : lo aveva pienamente meritato. Non per ciò che aveva fatto ad Albus, né per le sue azioni durante quel lungo e tremendo anno di difficile lotta in totale solitudine, ma per ciò che aveva fatto tanti anni prima…

In un attimo l'oscurità sembrò risorgere prepotente dal suo passato per assalirlo soffocante ed opprimente: nella penombra del corridoio, lontano dall'ultima torcia che riverberava la sua fiamma sul muro, Severus vide emergere gli spettri delle sue vittime in un'atroce processione, ne sentì gli urli disperati, vide gli occhi colmi di terrore implorare una pietà che non aveva potuto avere; sentì le proprie mani di nuovo imbrattate di sangue appiccicoso, ne percepì perfino l'odore acre nelle narici e il gusto ferroso in bocca.

Un violento conato di vomito lo fece ripiegare su se stesso.

\- Severus!

La bacchetta della Guaritrice illuminò di colpo la figura tenebrosa del mago.

Era semi piegato su se stesso, con le spalle curve e la schiena appoggiate alla ruvida parete; il capo era chino sul petto e i lunghi capelli neri gli nascondevano il volto sofferente; le braccia penzolavano inerti ai lati del corpo, del tutto abbandonate, prive d'ogni energia vitale. Sembrava sfinito e disperato, di nuovo prigioniero delle crudeli spire insanguinate del suo passato.

Elyn volò dal mago, ben conscia di ciò che stava accadendo nei suoi pensieri affollati di tremendi ricordi; quelle immagini le aveva già viste nella sua mente quando lo avevano portato d'urgenza al San Mungo dopo l'attacco di Nagini, salvato all'ultimo istante dall'incanto delle lacrime di Fanny: aveva letto tutto l'orrore del suo passato in quegli occhi neri, spalancati nel delirio febbrile indotto dal veleno del serpente.

Non poteva lasciarlo di nuovo preda di quell'atroce sofferenza!

La Guaritrice lo strinse forte a sé, ricordandogli l'amore che illuminava adesso il suo presente:

\- Ti amo, Severus!

Lo ripeté con dolce intensità, ancora ed ancora, tenendolo sempre stretto forte a sé, finché il mago, finalmente, cominciò a reagire al suo abbraccio.

Sembrava confuso, come se anche il suo corpo, oltre alla sua mente, fosse stato inghiottito nel gorgo agghiacciante delle memorie del passato. Sbatté con forza le palpebre un paio di volte, frastornato, ed infine tornò se stesso, nel presente, di nuovo preside di Hogwarts, ben accolto da tutti, professori e studenti.

Spalancò gli occhi neri nel sorriso di Elyn:

\- Sei venuta ad illuminare le mie tenebre, - sussurrò con voce roca e commossa, - ancora una volta col tuo sorriso _dolce e bello_.

Un sospiro di sollievo rese più luminoso il sorriso della maga.

E Severus sorrise ad Elyn, alla donna che amava e che lo amava, che aveva conosciuto il suo orribile passato e aveva saputo perdonarlo; sorrise al suo sorriso che, insieme al perdono, lo aveva riportato in vita regalandogli finalmente un futuro da vivere fino in fondo, colmo d'amore.

6


End file.
